communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tomsen/Archiv2
__TOC____NOEDITSECTION__ Nochmal Wikiality Hallo, Tomsen. Ist es möglich dieses Tabview wie bei Wikiality aussehen zu lassen? Gruß, BobaCartman 15:56, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 16:48, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Antwort. Tomsen (talk) 09:46, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wieder V:Titel ''CSS hilft uns da leider nicht weiter. Das Problem ist, dass die Vorlage zweimal unterschiedliche CSS benötigt und erkennen muss, welcher Skin verwendet wird. Dies kann nur mittels Javascript gehandhabt werden. Ich werde das Problem mal auf meine ToDo-Liste schreiben (habe schon was im Hinterkopf), nur musst du dich bitte noch ein wenig Gedulden, da ich grad viel um die Ohren hab. Werde mich aber so bald als möglich darum kümmern. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) @Wikia 11:35, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC)'' Hallo, Tomsen. CSS kann in dem fall doch weiterhelfen. Man muss folgendes in Common.css eingeben: body.page-SEITENNAME #lastmod, body.page-SEITENNAME #siteSub, body.page-SEITENNAME #contentSub, body.page-SEITENNAME h1.firstHeading { display: none !important; } Und folgenes zu begin der Seite: =GEWÜNSCHTERTITEL= Gruß, BobaCartman 07:22, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 09:46, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Begüßung Hallo tomsen, vielen Dank für die einleitenden Worte auf meiner Talk-Page Raptor 09:14, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Herzlich Willkommen =) Gruß Tomsen (talk) 09:24, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Admin-Rechte? Hallo Tomsen, im Auftrage von ossi seniorin komme ich mit der Frage, wie sich Administratorenrechte für unser Wikia "Friedhöfe im Jerichower Land" (http://friedhoefe-jerichower-land.wikia.com/) vergeben lassen. Wir wollen die Seiten verwalten, also vorher sehen können, wenn etwas geschrieben wird, was nicht zu unserem Wiki gehört? Wie lässt sich dies einrichten? Besten Dank im Voraus Viele Grüße Don eggi :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 16:54, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Avatar-Wiki Hallo Tomsen, ich wollte mal nach Adminrechten im Avatar Wiki fragen, da dort nie einer der Admins Online ist, aber man dort mal richtig "aufräumen" müsste. --Dr. Crisp 15:17, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) : Danke, --Dr. Crisp 17:36, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Gollopedia Hi Tomsen, als erstes mal zu Gollopedia? Was passiert nun mit den Artikeln die Ich nicht verwenden möchte? Ein paar Artikel möchte ich verwenden, aber nicht alle, den einige sind nicht so gut, wie schon die bestehenden. Also was kann ich mit denen jetzt tun? Und ein Gaming Footer passt zu Herr der Ringe Irgendwie nicht! Gibt es da nicht eine Art Literatur-Footer? --BanjoTooie 10:49, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe nun auch bei der Oblivion Wiki den gaming-Footer angehängt. Könnte man die Vorlage vl. bearbeiten, das man auf den anderen Wikis auch einen Link zur OblivioWiki sieht. Und warum entwirft man keinen Literatur-Footer oder so wie es auf lotr.wikia.com ist? --BanjoTooie 11:58, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Gaming Footer Hallo Tomsen, ich habe den Gaming Footer mal auf der Hauptseite des Golden Sun Wikis eingefügt. :PS werden Palpatinepedia und Sith-Wiki auch noch zusammengelegt oder bleiben diese weiterhin in der Form bestehen? --Dr. Crisp 15:18, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Die Suikoden-Wiki würde sich gerne an dem Gaming Footer beteiligen. --Scharesoft 15:38, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich wäre zwar einverstanden (in der Legopedia) - aber was hat die Legopedia mit Gaming zu tun? Ich dachte, die Gaming-Wikis wären die, in denen es hauptsächlich um Videospiele geht... Nathanael1711talk 16:23, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht genau was da schief gelaufen ist oder wann (vermutlich schon damals bei der Anmeldung?), aber die Legopedia befindet sich im Hub "Health", wo sie nun wirklich nicht rein gehört. Ich werde sie jetzt direkt in den Bereich "Hobbies" umlegen, wo sie deutlich besser aufgehoben ist. Der Gaming-Footer ist hauptsächlich für Video-Spiele gedacht. --Avatar 16:44, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Ah, ich verstehe. Die Legopedia liegt im Hub "Lifestyle" - momentan wird nur noch eine alte Beschreibung einer Vorgängerkategorie angezeigt. IMHO geht sowohl Hobby, als auch Lifestyle - es wäre nur sinnvoll Lego und Bionicle in den gleichen Hub zu legen. Welche Kategorie ziehst du vor? --Avatar 16:46, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Bezüglich Palpatinepedia und Sith-Wiki werde ich noch genauer in die Inhalte schauen, aber ich denke eine Zusammenlegung ist in diesem Fall eine gute Sache. Beim Gaming-Footer bestand das Problem das viele Projekte in der Kategorie Spiele aufgelistet waren, obwohl sie gleichzeitig in einem anderen Hub waren. Ein Hauptgrund ist noch die ungenaue Kategorisierung hier im De.Wikia. Wir werden aber versuchen mit der Zeit ein wenig Klarheit in diesem Bereich zu schaffen. Tomsen (talk) 07:55, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich glaube, dass bei euch ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen ist, denn unser Sith-Wiki gehört nicht nach games, deshalb brauchen wir den Gaming -Footer nicht. --Tingeltangelbob13:41, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Die Legopedia bitte unter "Hobbies". Nathanael1711talk 14:45, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Der entsprechende Hub heißt jetzt "Toys" (Spielzeug). Ich kümmere mich in Kürze um die Übersetzung. --Avatar 07:32, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ich wollte nochmal nachfragen wegen dem Gaming Footer. Die OblivioWiki hat jetzt 400 Artikel, mehr als die Metal Gear Wiki und die Age of Conan Wiki (die beide im Footer drin sind). Kann die OblivioWiki da nicht auch rein? Ich finde das sonst nicht gerechtfertigt...mfg--BanjoTooie 12:53, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Da die Bildprobleme im OblivioWiki in Arbeit sind, denke ich, dass wir es in den Gaming-Footer aufnehmen können. --Avatar 07:32, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Admin abgeben Hallo Tomsen, ich habe das Lachfisch-Wiki bis hierher aufgebaut. Nun erlaubt es mir eine geänderte Familiensituation nicht mehr mich dem Projekt zukünftig adäquat zu widmen. Deshalb habe ich mich schweren Herzenz entschlossen mich als Admin abzumlden und die Betreung als Vakant zu melden. Kannst du das bitte in die Wege leiten?--Wer oder Was ist eigentlich LLakritz? 15:50, 29. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 07:29, 30. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Naruto Man sollte vielleicht mal schauen, ob man nicht Naruto und Uchihapedia zusammenlegt, da sich wohl beide mit dem Thema "Naruto" auseinandersetzen. Außerdem hat das NarutoWiki über 1600 Artikel uns ist "aktiv", während Uchihapedia "nur" 74 Artikel besitzt und nicht mehr aktiv ist. --Dr. Crisp 12:48, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Außerdem ist das Wikia Caesaria seit mehr als einem Jahr inaktiv und den einzigen Artikel stellt die Hauptseite dar. --Dr. Crisp 12:52, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hallo Tomsen, darf ich eigentlich einfach alles dort selbst machen (übertragen usw.) oder macht das lieber einer von euch Sysops? Mta (Diskussion) 09:33, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Bei unbekannten Benutzern ist es mir lieber wenn ich das alleine mache, jedoch kannst du dies auch sehr gerne machen. Über jede Arbeitserleichterung freue ich mich sehr =) Gruß Tomsen (talk) 14:53, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Werbung und Bandipedia Hallo, Tomsen. Weist du wieso ich keine Werbung auf den deutschen Wikis sehen kann? Und Ich hab schon längere Zeit auf eine Antwort von Avatar gewartet, die für die Bandipedia sehr wichtig ist. Kannst du das erledigen? Gruß, BobaCartman 13:20, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Dies hängt damit zusammen, dass jetzt nur noch Werbung auf den Hauptseiten angezeigt wird. Anders ist es allerdings wenn du abgemeldet bist. In diesem Fall siehst du auf allen Seiten Werbung. Wenn du die gesamte Werbung sehen willst, kannst du dies einfach in deinen Einstellungen unter dem Reiter "Skin" ändern. Bezüglich der Frage an Avatar musst du dich auf die Antwort gedulden, jedoch ist der Grund das er derzeit viel um die Ohren hat und unterwegs ist. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass er bald die Fragen auf seiner Diskussionseite beantwortet. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 14:58, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, das war mir klar. Ich hab einen Weg gefunden die Werbung bei Den Wikis der KUW ganz abzustellen, hab dies auf Avatars bitte wieder rückanig gemacht. Aber ich konte für 2 Tage bei allen deutschen Wikias keine Werbung sehen, auch nicht auf den Hauptseiten. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:03, 4. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Momentan werden (immer noch) Arbeiten am Ad-Server durchgeführt. Das von dir beobachtete Phänomen ist beabsichtigt um die entstehende Last zu testen. --Avatar 07:35, 9. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe Danke für deine Antwort. Und könntest du dir http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Avatar#Lingowiki zumnidest den ersten Teil ansehen und mir helfen? Danke! Mta (Diskussion) 15:03, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Siehe Avatars Diskussionsseite. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:09, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wikia-Startseiten Hallo Tomsen, mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei neugegründeten Wikias die Seiten wie z.B. "Name des Wikis:Über dieses Wikis" auf die nichtexistente Kategorie "Kategorie:Name des Wikis" verweisen. Will man diese Kategorie erstellen, befindet sich aber keine Seite in dieser Kategorie, sondern alle Seiten sind in der "Kategorie:Wikia-Startseiten". Allerdings zeigt keine Seite an, dass sie in dieser Kategorie wäre. z.B. http://de.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Wikia-Startseiten , http://de.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Wikitroid:%C3%9Cber_dieses_Wiki , http://de.metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kategorie:Wikitroid&action=edit&redlink=1 --Dr. Crisp 07:15, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 15:42, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich glaube, das Problem tritt in den meisten Wikias auf, z.B. auch in diesem. Wenn man allerdings die "Kategorie:Name des Wikis" erstellt und alle betroffenen Seiten neu abspeichert, befinden sich die Artikel auch in der "richtigen Kategorie" (Kategorie:Name des Wikis). --Dr. Crisp 19:12, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Quelltext Betrachten Hallo, Tomsen. Was muss man in Common.css eingeben, damit der Quelltext Betrachten Link bei gesperten Seiten verschwindet? Gruß, BobaCartman 05:01, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 15:42, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Gratis-Wiki-Import Hallo Tomsen, durch die (hoffentlich letzt) Phase des Gratis Wiki Imports gibt es wieder "doppelte Wikis". Bisher sind mir dazu die Themen "Naruto", "Pokémon", "Primeval", sowie "Basketball" aufgefallen. --Dr. Crisp 14:31, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 15:42, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Die Links sind http://de.pokepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite und http://de.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite sowie http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia und http://de.narutopiece.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite und noch http://de.primeval.wikia.com/wiki/Primeval_Wiki und http://de.primevalpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite . Außerdem befassen sich WikiGame (GratisWiki-Import) und Gameinfo mit dem selben Thema (Videospiele). --Dr. Crisp 19:00, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::http://de.bleachpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite und http://de.bleachwiki.wikia.com/wiki/BleachWiki . Außerdem existiert mit Uchihapedia ein weiteres Wiki zum Thema Naruto. --Dr. Crisp 19:06, 16. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 05:42, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Für Gratis-Wiki zusammen legungen könnte ein Forum erstellt werden. Gruß, BobaCartman 16:05, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::Das ist eine sehr gute Idee BobaCartman. Das werde ich gleich machen. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:49, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Anwort auf Mini Wiki Hallo Danke für deine Mitteilung. Aber wir haben mehr Personen die über 70 Jahre alt sind und einfach nicht damit zu recht kommen. Deswegen habe wir diese weise gewählt. Und in den AGB steht nicht drin das dieses verboten ist. LG Jane Danksagung und weitere Fragen Hallo Tomsen, ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir die Informationen, sowie die Bilder aus Bleachpedia kopiert hast, es ist wirklich nicht klug, wenn 2 Wikis zu einem Thema existieren, deshalb ist meine Frage nun, ob das Bleachpedia aufgelöst wird, oder nicht? Weiterhin habe ich noch eine Frage, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob diese Off-Topic ist. Nun ich beginne dan mal: Ich wurde erst vor kurzem zum System Operator des BleachWikis ernannt, und doch bin ich nicht ganz glücklich damit, denn mir fehlt die Fähigkeit, User in "höhere" Ränge zu "befördern", auch möchte ich nicht fortwährend die Wikia-Admins damit belästigen, daher ist meine Frage, ob nicht die Möglichkeit besteht, mich zum Bureaucrat zu ernennen, falls dies möglich ist, damit diesem Wiki weitergeholfen werden kann, denn der momentane Bureaucrat ist seit April diesen Jahres nicht mehr in der BleachWiki tätig gewesen, MfG und vielen Dank im Voraus, Fazzelo 19:39, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. Tomsen (talk) 19:48, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für die schnelle Reaktion, und insbesondere Danke für die Statusveränderung. Ich musste leider vieles aus der BleachPedia löschen, weil wir es nicht verwenden konnten. MfG und vielen Dank nochmal^^ Fazzelo 19:56, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Halbsperrung fürs Mariowiki Hallo Tomsen, im Mariowiki haben sich schon viele angemeldete User sehr oft über IPs und deren Verhalten beschwert. Ich habe die iniziative ergriffen und die Seite Halbsperrung eingerichtet. Darauf haben sich die meistaktivsten Mitglieder für die Sperrung ausgesprochen. Nun frage ich dich: Wie kann man alle Seiten automatisch auf Halbsperrung setzen? Ich möchte auch noch wissen, wie man einen SITENOTICE-Text speziell für IPs einrichtet, damit nur diese die Information erhalten. Danke im Voraus für deine Hilfe! (Neuster Admin des MarioWikis) Mta (Diskussion) 13:27, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo, ich hätte noch eine Frage: Wie läuft das mit der Zusammenlegung von Wikis? Ich hätte nämlich eine Idee. Mta (Diskussion) 15:47, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Die Zusammenlegung der Wikis erfolg mittels Import und Export. Nachdem alle Inhalte zusammengelegt werden, wird das andere Wiki geschlossen (wenn die Community inaktiv ist - ansonsten noch zugewartet). Welche Ideen hättest du? Gruß Tomsen (talk) 16:48, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::BabaCartman hat mich drauf gebracht: Storypedia zu MeerUndMehr hinzufügen. Er sagt, es sei inaktiv und ihm hätte seit einem halben Jahr keiner geantwortet. Ist das Wiki MUM solange nicht benutzbar? Mta (Diskussion) 16:51, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Bitte den Wunsch der Zusammenlegung nun auf der neuerstellten Seite Zusammenlegung/Gratis-Wiki posten. Ich werde mir das dann anschließend noch genauer ansehen. Beide Wikis sind aber noch verwendbar, solange ich keine Hinweise hinterlasse. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:38, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::Wie lange geht das ungefähr, mit der Zusammenführung? Mta (Diskussion) 17:40, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Derzeit ist meine ToDo-Liste ziemlich voll, aber vielleicht schaffe ich die angefallenen Zusammenlegungen noch bis Ende der Woche. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:49, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Danke, solange kann MeerUndMehr aber noch genutzt werden? Mta (Diskussion) 17:50, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Bei Zusammenlegungen sind beide Wikis bis zum Ende verwendbar. Das Zielwiki wird nie beeinflusst, jedoch wird das Quellwiki nach dem Export der Inhalte geschlossen. In deinem Fall: Wenn die Zusammenlegung inhaltlich passt und ich die Wikis zusammenlege, hast du im MeerUndMehr Wiki keine Einschränkungen (irgendwann gibt es dann mehr Artikeln, aber das ist ja keine Einschränkung =)). Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:54, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Vielen, vielen Dank nochmal und im Voraus! Mta (Diskussion) 17:56, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Noch ein vielleicht skuriler Vorschlag: Könntest du den Admins aus Storypedia die Rechte nehmen? Ich hab mich dort etwas umgesehen, die scheinen stark abweichend von meiner Zielgruppe zu sein. Zwar hat von ihnen lange keiner mehr was gemacht, aber wenn sie die Rechte behalten und dann in meinem Wiki als Admins herumwüten, wäre ich entsetzt... Klingt zwar blöd, ist aber ernst gemeint! Mta (Diskussion) 21:18, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) zu Halbsperrung fürs Mariowiki Hallo Tomsen, mal ne Frage, was genau hat es mit den Rollbacks auf sich, und wie kann man einer werden, weil wir im Moment dies als eine alternative für die Halbsperrung in Erwägung ziehen. Muss das vom Admin/Bürokrat veranlasst werden, oder vom staff??? Danke schonmal für deine Antwort!--Ashka Harley 15:44, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ein Bürokrat kann dies mit Spezial:Benutzerrechte ( http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Benutzerrechte ) Gruß, BobaCartman 15:51, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich versuche hiermit die Fragen von MarioWiki zusammenzufassen. Also erstmals gibt es bei Wikia nur eine Handvoll Wikis die eine Halbsperrung besitzen. Diese befinden sich in einer Testphase. Im Grunde entsprechen Halbsperrungen jedoch nicht den Richtlinien von Wikia, da jeden die Möglichkeit offen stehen sollte, in einem Wiki zu bearbeiten. Ich würde an eurer Stelle lieber an die Rollback-User verweisen, die sehr leicht und schnell die letzten Änderungen von Benutzern oder IP-Adressen zurücksetzen können. Ich versuche auch heute oder morgen eine passende Hilfeseite zum Zurücksetzen (Revert) zu erstellen. Jeder Bürokrat eines Wikis, in eurem Fall "Metallmario", kann diese Rechte verleihen. Leider wurde derzeit das Janitor-Projekt eingestellt, jedoch bietet dieses Projekt in geraumer Zeit auch wieder weiteren Schutz. Nun zur Sitenotice: Diese kann mit Hilfe der Seite MediaWiki:Anonnotice nur für unangemeldete Benutzer sichtbar gemacht werden. Bei weiteren Fragen, einfach stellen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 16:46, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Information Hi Tomsen, nur mal so ne Frage, ist eigentlich auch unwichtig, würde mich aber mal interessieren: Warum schickst du solche Nachrichten, wie das mit den Statistiken immer nur zu mir in Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, und nicht auch ins Spellbinder-Wiki. Liegt das jetzt daran, dass das Spellbinder-Wiki unwichtig ist, was ich mir zwar nicht vorstellen kann, oder ist es deswegen, weil einmal die Nachricht zu erhalten, ausreicht?--Ashka Harley 18:22, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich denke du meinst die neue Spezialseite die die Statistik von jedem Wiki anzeigt. Diese ging nicht von mir aus, sondern von einem anderen Wikia Staff Mitglied und wird nur in einem Wiki pro Benutzer angezeigt. Ich weiß leider nicht genau, wie dies aufgeteilt ist, aber ursprünglich dachte ich, dass die Nachrichten nur im englischsprachigen Zentral-Wikia angezeigt werden. Da hatte ich mich anscheinend getäuscht und werde nochmal nachfragen. Die Nachrichten sind jedoch global und nicht auf "wichtige" Wikis und "unwichtige" aufgeteilt. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 18:29, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, danke für die Auskunft!--Ashka Harley 19:02, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Zwei HDR Wikis Hallo Tomsen. Derzeit gibt es zwi Herr der Ringe Wikis, und zwar: http://hdrwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Herr_der_Ringe_Wiki und Der Herr der Ringe. HDRWiki ist erst am 20. August entstanden und ist kein Gratis-Import. Deswegen die Frage, ob die Wikis zusammengelegt werden oder seperate Wikias bleiben? --Dr. Crisp 18:47, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Am besten einmal in der Liste hinzufügen und ich sehe mir die Wikis bei Zeiten an. Im Kommentar-Feld hinterlasse vielleicht einen Kommentar wie "kein Gratis-Wiki Import". Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:49, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ne, nicht schon wieder. Ich dachte es gibt immer nur eine Wiki zu einem Thema. Und bis jetzt wurde immer zur anderen Wiki, die es schon gibt, weitergeleitet. Aber hier nicht. Ich habe mir die Artikel angesehen und die alle gibt es schon in der Herr der Ringe Wiki! Also von mir ausgesehen, brauchst du dir nicht die Mühe machen die Artikel zu importieren, da ich sie sowieso (wahrscheinlich) löschen werde! Mfg --BanjoTooie 16:57, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Die Doppelgänger entstehen noch immer durch die Gratis-Wiki Importe die sich nun in der Schlussphase befinden. Nachher sollte es jedoch keine Duplikate mehr geben. Ich werde die Artikel dennoch importiere, da du ja dann vielleicht Teile verwenden kannst. Zusätzlich wird es sicher auch (habe noch nicht ins Wiki geschaut) ein paar interessante Bilder geben. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:46, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Admin in Bionicle Wiki Im Bionicle Wiki (http://de.bionicle.wikia.com) hatte ich mich seit einiger Zeit mit dem Gründer darauf geeinigt, einen dritten Admin zu ernennen. Da ich aber nur Admin bin und er ein Bürokrat, konnte nur er das machen. Er ist allerdings komplett inaktiv geworden und ich muss mich alleine um das Wiki kümmern (Im Bionicle-fanfiction-Wiki habe ich schon einen Hefer, weil ich dort auch Bürokrat bin). Ich habe dem Gründer (Sein Name ist Der Tech) auch schon E-Mails geschickt, aber er hat nicht geantwortet.. Nathanael1711talk 17:07, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe dich in diesem Wiki zum Bürokraten gemacht. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:46, 19. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Kann man vielleicht eine Seite einrichten, in der alle bisherigen Projekte des Monats aufgelistet sind? --Dr. Crisp 09:34, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe eine solche Seite unter Projekt_des_Monats/Auszeichnungen eingerichtet. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:55, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo, Tomsen. Kannst du in Bandipedia und im Google Wiki alle Kategorien löschen? Ich will nähmlich ein bisschen Ordnung machen. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:16, 20. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Habe in beiden Wikis alle Kategorien bis auf die Kategorie Forum und Forenbeiträge gelöscht. Diese sind notwendig, damit das Forum funktioniert. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:15, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Danke! Gruß, BobaCartman 18:23, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Herr der Ringe Online Hey Tomsen ich möchte das LOTRO (Herr der Ringe Online) Wiki adoptieren und auf Vordermann bringen. Ich selber spiele das Spiel und kenne mich eigentlich recht gut aus! Außerdemn hätte ich sonst eine andere Idee, das man aus der Herr der Ringe Wiki, in der es nur um Filme und Bücher geht, eine allumfassende HDR-Wiki macht, also Infos zu Videospielen, Spielen usw... Und dazu würde dann auch Lotro gehören, wenn das überhaupt eine gute Idee ist. Viele Grüße --BanjoTooie 10:43, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Da verweise ich dich gleich mal auf eine neue deutschsprachige Anlaufstelle: Projekt:Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption. Viele Grüße und bis dann, Tomsen (talk) 17:34, 22. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Tja ich würde mich gerne um die Lotro wiki kümmern (sogar sehr gerne!) aber ich habe schon 2 Wikias; und ich habe nicht immer so viel Zeit, in Zukunft zwar mehr aber in der letzten Zeit geschah in meinen Wikis nichts. Ich weiß nicht wie man da was machen könnte. Entweder ich gebe eine andere Wiki auf oder ich mach in der [http://de.lotr.wikia.com de.lotr.wikia.com WIKIA] ein großes Portal:HERR DER RINGE ONLINE. Ich habe ja schon einige Artikel zu Charakteren usw... aus den anderen LOTR Spielen gemacht. Oder eben ich kümmere mich nun um DREI Wikis :-)!!! Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe Tomsen du hast einen Vorschlag für mich. Wenn es wirklich sein muss, dann adoptiere ich auch die LOTRO Wikia... Mfg --BanjoTooie 16:32, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich habe dir nun Adminrechte im Herr der Ringe Online Wiki verliehen. Ich denke, dass es anfangs besser ist, ein eigenständiges Wiki für das Spiel zu führen, da es ansonsten zu Verwirrungen kommen kann. Ich werde mich aber noch einmal mit Avatar beraten und vielleicht führen wir die Wikis dann doch zusammen. Mal schauen. Ich wünsche dir jedoch viel Spaß beim Editieren im Herr der Ringe Online Wiki und bei weiteren Fragen, einfach an mich wenden. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:03, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube auch das sich ein eigenständiges Wiki für HdRO besser eignet. Ich werde mich jetzt mit der LOTRO Wiki geschäftigen und natürlich auch mit den anderen beiden. Es passt, du brauchst Avatar nicht fragen, da ich gesehen habe das es in Englisch auch eine extra Wiki gibt und zwar mit sehr vielen + guten Artikeln, das hat mich motiviert. Ich editiere gerne 3 Wikis :-). Danke für die Admin-Rechte. Mfg --BanjoTooie 18:49, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ---- ::::: Könntest du mir den Meta-Namespace von "Lord of the Rings Online Wiki" in die deu. Übersetzung "Der Herr der Ringe Online Wiki" umwandeln? --BanjoTooie 19:21, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::: Erledigt. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 14:08, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Viel Dank Tomsen. Mfg --BanjoTooie 14:36, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Wikia Hallo. Wieso steht bei manchen Wikis links oben unter dem Wikia zeichen "more wiki", wie in diesem, oder "weitere wikis". Sollte in den deutschsprachigen Wikis nicht immer die deutsche Version dastehen? --Dr. Crisp 18:05, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Eigentlich sollte immer in deutschsprachigen Projekten "Weitere Wikis" stehen. Ich werde mal Avatar fragen ob er da mehr dazu weiß. Die Hubs wurden ja erst kürzlich übersetzt. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 14:24, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis. Ich kümmere mich drum. --Avatar 07:32, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Problem: Hochladen bei Firefox Ich habe ein Problem mit dem Hochladen von Dateien mit Firefox, oder dieses Problem haben alle! Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen...? Text: Das Hochladen von Dateien ist in Lord of the Rings Online Wiki deaktiviert. --BanjoTooie 19:16, 23. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das Problem betraf gestern alle Wikias und das technische Team hat sofort an der Problemlösung gearbeitet. Nun sollte es aber wieder funktionieren. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 13:58, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) de.yugioh.wikia.com Hallo tomsen. Ich hätte ein paar artikel geschrieben. Könntest du dir besagte Artikel mal ansehen?? kannst mal in den chat kommmen??danke Alexander 14:13, 24. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Probleme beim Hochladen von Bildern Hallo Tomsen, wenn ich auf dieser Seite Bilder hochladen erscheint eine Fehlermeldung. Die Bilder sind zwar Hochgeladen, doch der Link wird rot angezeigt und wenn man draufklickt, hat man die Möglichkeit das Bild hochzuladen . Datei-Logbuch Tut man das, erscheint eine weitere Seite die mir mitteilt, dass das Bild bereits existiert. --Dr. Crisp 08:32, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Mmmh, das ist eine neuer mir unbekannter Fehler. Hast du eventuell einen Screenshot von der Fehlermeldung gemacht? Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:34, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Das Problem habe ich auch... --BanjoTooie 11:06, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bild:Hochladen-Fehler01.jpg|Das Bild ist vorhanden, der Link wird aber rot angezeit... Bild:Hochladen-Fehler02.jpg|...und wenn man nun draufdrückt kommt man zur Bearbeitenseite! Bild:Hochladen-Fehler03.jpg|Hier ist das Bild aber vorhanden! Ich hab dir jetzt mal 3 Screenshots gemacht, ich hoffe du erkennst daraus den Fehler --BanjoTooie 11:14, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Starwiki also ich erwarte eigentlich unendlich viele User für meine Wiki egal wieviele. ich kenne keine ähnliche Wiki oder Seite. Meine Wiki hat die Inhalte von allen möglichen Sachen was genau ist noch nicht klar. English: So I really expect an infinite number of users for my wiki no matter how many. I know of no similar or wiki page. My wiki, the content of all sorts of things what exactly is not yet clear. bitte antworten und meine wiki freischalten jack8 :Es tut mir leid, aber ein allgemeines Wiki einzurichten verstößt gegen unsere Richtlinien. Allgemeine Themen sind für Wikipedia gedacht und gehören dorthin. Wenn du aber ein spezielles Thema bearbeiten willst, bist du bei Wikia genau richtig. Im Fall von De.Star ist dies jedoch nicht gegeben. Ich hoffe jedoch du findest eine Möglichkeit Artikeln bei Wikia zu bearbeiten und wünsche dir viel Spaß dabei. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:33, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Monaco.css Hallo, Tomsen. Ich habe eine Frage: Gibt es für Monaco.css einen Code, mit dem Man die Farbe nicht erstellter Links ändern kann? Mta (Diskussion) 18:08, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du zum Beispiel die Farbe von "rot" in "gelb" ändern willst, tippe einfach: a.new { color:yellow; } :Ich habe den Code leider bisher noch nicht getestet, aber es sollte funktionieren. Eventuell musst du jedoch warten, bis der Server den Cache erneuert hat. Wenn es jedoch nicht klappt, einfach bitte noch einmal melden. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 10:26, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke! Ich werde es gleich testen! Mta (Diskussion) 13:49, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Signatur Hallo, Tomsen, ich habe da mal eine Frage an dich: Kannst du mir vielleicht bei einem Problem weiterhelfen? Ich wollte mir eine Bildsignatur erstellen, dabei stieß ich jedoch auf ein Problem. Ich habe ein Signaturbild hochgeladen und wollte dieses dann auch einstellen, hab mir also eine Seite dafür erstellt (Standadisiert: Benutzer:NICK/sig) und dort einen dementsprechenden Code eingegeben (Standardisiert: /images/IMAGE.jpg Diskussion:NICK}} /images/IMAGE.jpg). Jedoch bekam ich dabei nur die blanken Links der Bilder (die jedoch einwandfrei auf meine Benutzerseite und Diskussion verlinkten). Hast du eine Ahnung, was da schief gelaufen ist? In Hoffnung auf baldige Antwort, Grüße Fazzelo :Hallo Fazzelo! Das Problem lag daran, dass du mit im zweiten Teil des Links, immer das Bild lokal aufrufen wolltest. Anders ausgedrückt: Das Bild müsste auf jeden einzelnen Wiki von Wikia unter dem gleichen Namen hochgeladen werden. Stattdessen habe ich dir jetzt die Links eingebaut, die du im Bleachwiki hochgeladen hast. Somit funktioniert die Signatur solange, bis jemand die Bilder im Bleachwiki löscht. Hier auch der neue Code: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bleachwiki/de/images//5/53/FazzeloSig1.jpg Diskussion:Fazzelo}} http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bleachwiki/de/images//6/66/FazzeloSig2.jpg. Dies sieht dann so aus: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/bleachwiki/de/images//5/53/FazzeloSig1.jpg Diskussion:Fazzelo}} http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bleachwiki/de/images//6/66/FazzeloSig2.jpg. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir damit helfen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 10:19, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, darauf wäre ich nicht so schnell gekommen^^, Fazzelo10:45, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Starwiki Starwiki soll auch eine Wiki sein wo man mehr über Menschne rausfindet und man kann da auch Kulturelle Artikel befassen also bitte nimm meinen Antrag an ansonsten dürfen sich da auch höchstens 1000 oder mehr Mitglieder dort anmelden. Jack8 :Ich kann dein Wiki nicht genehmigen, solange du dich nicht für eine genaue Thematik entschieden hast. Ich kann dir leider nur zwei Möglichkeiten anbieten: Entweder erstellst du einen neuen Antrag zu einem speziellen (nicht allgemeinen) Thema oder du beantragst eine Wiki-Adoption. Wenn du zum Beispiel nur Artikel über die verschiedenen menschlichen Kulturen schreiben willst, ist es am besten das bestehende Kultur-Wiki zu adoptieren. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 10:35, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Spellbinder-Wiki: Favicon Hi Tomsen, ich hab da en Problem im Spellbinder-Wiki: Nach Wochen habe ich mich endlich durchgerungen, mal ein Favicon hochzuladen, aber dann kommt plötzlich diese Fehlermeldung, dass das nicht geht, auch wenn ich anklicke, dass die alte Datei ersetzt werden soll, kannst du mir dabei ein wenig helfen?--Ashka Harley 18:01, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Könntest du da einen Screenshot machen, damit ich mir darüber ein besseres Bild machen kann? Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:04, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Frage Braucht ihr helfende "staffs"? Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 15:21, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe bereits gesehen, dass du bei Avatars Diskussionsseite gefragt hast. Ich hätte dir das gleiche vorgeschlagen =) Viel Erfolg und Grüße Tomsen (talk) 15:43, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, und ich lade dich herzlich zu MUM ein, wenn du denn mal Zeit oder Lust haben solltest. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 15:46, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Tabelle |} Hallo, Tomsen. Ich habe diese schöne Tabelle in Wechsel-der-Seiten gefunden, und will diese für Bandipedia verwenden. Die beschreibungs Kasten im Monobook - Skin weiß, was ich besser finde. Wieso ist es im Monaco grau? Gruß, BobaCartman 14:30, 2. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Entschuldigung für die späte Antwort, aber ich habe den Fehler an der Vorlage direkt ausgebessert. Komisch war für mich warum in Monobook-Skin der Hintergrund weiß angezeigt wird. Ich habe nun jedoch zu den passenden Tabellen background-color:#ffffff; hinzugefügt, wodurch weiß als Hintergrund erzwungen wird. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir damit helfen und wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Editieren. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 09:14, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, Gruß, BobaCartman 05:55, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC)